Stars falling from sky
by Linpon
Summary: Haruhi would do anything for her little brothers even going to hell. But being the housemaid for those 2 men was worse than living in hell. AU. edited
1. Chapter 1

A loud cry of baby tore the tranquility of Sunday morning. At the gate of the Tokyo orphanage were standing a young brown-hair girl with a little baby on her arms, little red-hair twins and a tall black haired boy

"Are you abandoning him?" one of the twins with tearful eyes gritted his teeth in anger. Just hearing that, the other twin standing next to him burst out crying. The dark haired boy didn't cry out loud but tears were streaming down on his cheeks. There was no peace on this street because of children' cries. The girl slowly wiped her tears away

"I don't abandon him, Hikaru. We just let him stay here for a couple days. When I find a shelter for all of us, I will take him back" The girl said in a tremble voice. "Stop crying, Kaoru and you too, Mori" It was not easy to let her little brother behind in this orphanage but she didn't have a choice. How could life be so cruel on her and her little brothers? They lost their parents in a car accident then were kicked out of their apartment with only few dollars. With the wage from her part-time job, she was luckily able to afford their food but not a new residence. The last month, she and her brothers lived at her friend's house. Mei's parents were kind enough to let them lived in a vacant room of the house. It wasn't that they needed much space. Hani was only one and a half year old. He would be quiet as long as there was something sweet in his mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru were six-year-old twins while Mori was ten. And she, Haruhi, was the freshman of Ouran University, Law School. Whenever she went for school or worked at the restaurant, Mori took care of Hani. He even helped Mei's parents with their housework. Mori and the twins quitted their schools after their parents' death, which was Haruhi's biggest concern. She promised herself that she would work hard to have enough money for her brothers going back to school. Just until last night, she by chance overheard Mei's parents' talk. They couldn't let them live in their house forever. That was right. A month was long enough to show their kindness. They had their own life so did Haruhi and her brothers. So this morning, 5 of them left from very early to look for a new place to stay. It was ok for Mori and the twins to follow wherever she went but Hani was too young. He needed a roof, a warm place to sleep, to eat. For his best, the orphanage was the only choice.

"YOU, LIAR" Hikaru burst out loud "After abandoning him, you will abandon us, won't you?" Kaoru cried louder so did Hani. Haruhi knelt down pulled the twins in a hug to comfort them

"No, I will never abandon you, ever. You are my brothers, my family." The word family tightened her heart. They had had a happy family before with their parents. "Kaoru, what does family mean?" She asked the younger twins

"Family means…" Kaoru answered in tears "Family means no one is left behind or forgotten." It was what their mother had told them. No one was left behind. But what was she doing? She was going to leave her youngest brother behind. She was the most terrible sister in this world.

"I won't leave you behind, Hani. No matter how hard it is, I won't leave you behind. None of you." Haruhi assured her brothers. "Let's go. Let's find a new place for all of us to stay together, ne?" The baby and the twins stopped crying. Kaoru wiped his tears and looked up at his sister

"Why don't we live at Mei-san's house, Haruhi-neechan?" Haruhi was speechless for a second then she smiled at the younger twin

"Because that room isn't big enough for 5 people. Don't you find it too small?"

"Yes, it's too small." Hikaru chimed in agreement but Kaoru frowned and mumbled

"I find it ok as long as we have a place to stay"

Haruhi's smile faded away. She didn't want her brothers to worry about their life. They were too young to worry about anything. They were still at the age of being carefree. But this cruel life didn't think so.

* * *

Haruhi was working at the restaurant while the twins and Mori were playing with Hani in the staff's room. They had better not to be seen as her boss didn't like her bringing her 'family' to work. But where could they go when they couldn't return to Mei's house and hadn't found a new place yet? Put her problem a side, she recalled the talk with Mori this morning

***flashback***

Haruhi pulled Mori to a corner to have a private talk without the twins' hearing "I'm sorry, Mori-chan. I never want to abandon Hani" She always knew between Mori and Hani, there was a strong thread that tied them together. "I didn't mean to tear you two apart"

"I know" Mori replied in a monotone voice. He didn't say much as usual. However she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Mori-chan, I am really…" before she finished her sentences, Mori cut her off

"I know we've been through a rough time. And I know you are doing for our sake. So no matter what you decide, I won't blame you. You're my family." Haruhi was shocked that Mori spoke to her more than 10 words. The only person made him talk that long was their mother. Soon the surprise was over the happiness came. She was happy that Mori said she was his family. Pulling him to a hug, Haruhi whispered to his ear

"Thank you" Maybe from now on this brother was big enough for her to lean on.

***end flashback***

"You left when we was sleeping?" Mei emerged from nowhere made Haruhi jump and almost dropped the cup in her hand.

"You scare me" Haruhi frowned at her friend "And don't bug me when I am working" Haruhi walked past Mei. Her boss didn't like Mei, either.

"I woke up and you, the boys, your luggage were nowhere to be seen" Mei caught up her and Haruhi decide to take a break to have a talk with Mei. Anyway, this morning she was so rude to leave without a word. They sat down on a bench outside the restaurant

"You know that we can't live at your house forever" Haruhi sighed while staring at the ground

"Did my parents say something?" Mei clenched her fist "I did tell them to not say anything"

"No, Mei. They said nothing. I left because I want to. Your brother is coming back and we must return his room."

"He won't come back for the next week, Haruhi. You must only leave after have found a new place. Don't you think of your brothers?"

"I will find it soon"

"So you haven't found yet. Come back to my house, Haruhi. It's not for you but for the twins and Hani."

"I can't. We can't, Mei. We just … can't." Haruhi would never return once she had left. She knew her hard head would make her brothers suffer but she couldn't help it. At least she and her brothers had had a place to sleep tonight. It was the storage of the restaurant. She didn't ask her boss but she had had the guard's acceptance. Mei just sighed in defeat. Haruhi was Haruhi always

"I know I can't convince you so I bring you this" Mei pulled from her bag a paper "They are looking for a housemaid" Mei gave it to her and Haruhi scanned it quickly "The housemaid will have free meals and a place to stay so I think it's what you are looking for. But I don't know if they allow the 'extra gifts' of you."

Haruhi ignored Mei even though she called her brothers 'extra gifts'. Haruhi focused on the ads on her hand. They did provide the meals and the place to stay as Mei said. They also opened this job for students and allowed the employee to go to school, providing that she finished her tasks. The salary was 100,000 yens per month. Was this a dreamy job? Haruhi didn't hesitate a second, she dialed the telephone number at the bottom of the ads.

"Hello" A male voice said from the other line

"Good afternoon, sir. Are you looking for a housemaid?"

"Ah, yes. Do you know anyone who can take this job?"

'This man is so weird' Haruhi stated in her mind but she kept her politeness "Sir, I am calling you for the job. Would you mind…?" Before she could finish, the man interrupted

"So you want this job? Hearing your voice, I am sure you're a beautiful young lady. Why do want the job of a housemaid?"

'He is so so so weird' Haruhi patiently answered "I am a poor student…" The man on the other line cut in again

"Oh, a poor student? You must struggle so much to survive in this world. Do you have to wear worn-out clothes? Do you have enough food to eat? Do you have to live in a roofless house?"

"Sir…" Haruhi didn't know how to stop this man blabbering.

"Poor you, poor you. Ok. This job belongs to you. You will have 3 meals a day, a nice place to live. And you can continue your study to achieve your dream, overcome your poverty. Tomorrow, 10 o'clock at number 3 Yashima street; I would like to meet you and present your work. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and have a nice day sir" Haruhi said in disbelief. What the world had happened?

"How is it, Haruhi?" Mei snapped her back to reality

"I got the job" Haruhi was still bewildered

"So fast? You haven't presented you yet?" Mei asked in surprise.

"I don't understand what he was saying. I just know that I got the job. And what did he said? 10 am at number 3 Yashima Street. I must write it down." Haruhi quickly noted the address while Mei stared at her

"Wait, Haruhi. Don't you think this job is too suspicious? They accept you without knowing who you are."

"But it's you who gave me the ads"

"Because I thought it's a normal job, Haruhi. But think carefully, it's not normal at all. I don't think it's a good idea you take it. What's about your brothers? If there's anything happen to you, who will take care of them?" Mei tried to make her friend think logically. She found the fact Haruhi got the job easily was something suspicious, something dangerous.

"Mei" Looking deep into Mei's eyes, Haruhi assured "I'm old enough to know what is harmful to me. This is the only chance for me and my brothers. I must take it" even if I have to go to hell. Haruhi thought.

* * *

It took her the whole afternoon to convince Mei that everything would be ok. However, Haruhi wasn't sure about this job, either. She tossed and turned that night on the floor of the storage.

"Tomorrow, I will come and see the state of that job. If it's not like the ads, I will deny and leave. There is nothing to lose" She told to herself then drifted off after an eventful day. In her sleep, Haruhi's arm still reached for her brothers. Right now, she only cared about them.

* * *

Somewhere in a nice mansion a young blonde man was scolded terribly

"Did you lose your mind? A housemaid is someone lives with us, everyday. And you just accepted her as she said she was a poor student? I shouldn't have let you be in charge of this. Your host mode must only use with the crazy fan girls of you not in work. How many times I have to tell you about it"

"Tomorrow we will know who she is" The blonde said softly, didn't want to make his friend angrier.

"Of course. And if I waste time to meet her then fire her, you will pay for it" The black hair man snapped "Hadn't I told him to find a housemaid, I wouldn't have to waste my precious time on a trivial thing like this" He sighed in annoyance "Idiot, Tamaki"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's jaw dropped at the house before her. They must be very rich. "Damn rich bastard" She murmured while raising her hand to ring the bell. Haruhi almost jumped when the auto-answer machine asked "Who's there?"

"S-sir, I'm…F-fujioka Haruhi" Haruhi answered nervous, felt a bit uneasy when calling a machine sir.

"Not identified" The machine stated with a loud beep.

"I'm the new house maid. I was told to come here on the phone yesterday" Haruhi explained patiently. She couldn't believe that she was talking to a machine

"Not identified, not identified" The answer machine kept singing.

"Stupid machine" Haruhi said in annoyance.

"Not identified" She realized it was no use explaining so she wondered if she had to bang on the gate or not

"I'd better not to make a bad impression at the first day to work" Haruhi sighed disappointed "Maybe this whole thing is a joke, who could offer a heavenly job like that" Suddenly a human-like voice almost made her jump

"Hello?"

"Fujioka Haruhi, the new house maid, sir" Haruhi replied automatically, a second later the gate slowly opened, revealed the path behind it. Haruhi hesitated a bit then took her first step. After having crossed a small garden then climbed a steep flight of stairs, she was at the front door. Before she could do anything, the door burst open and a blond boy emerged with a big grin on his face and wide open arms.

"Welcome to my house, new housemaid" The blond said cheerfully in Haruhi's surprise then pulled her in the house "Is it hard to find this place? Do you have to wait for a long time? Sorry because the gate didn't realize you. It's just a machine, you know. But in some case, it's quite helpful, especially to deal with my fans who try to sneak in my house. Some girls are quite crazy. Crazy with positive meaning, not negative, I don't mean to insult my fans. Since you become our maid from today, I will add your name toute de suite" He blabbered non-stop, didn't spare Haruhi a second to say a word. "Oh, right, what's your name?" For the first time since they met, the blond gave her a full look from head to toe. He could do nothing but staring at the girl who was dressing modestly but glowing like a goddess

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, sir." Haruhi answered calmly, tried to be as polite as possible though she thought the boy before her was quite like a weirdo.

"H-h-haruhi?" He went red while stuttering in embrassement. How could he change in his mood in a mere second?

"Here is my ID, sir" Haruhi showed him her ID card without noticing the change of his attitude. "Because we just had a little talk on the phone yesterday, I think you'd like to know more about me. I am 18 years old. Now I'm the student in the first year of Ouran University. I worked at Hanamizuki's restaurant as a waitress. I have experience in house chore…" She presented herself but the master of this house seemed not to pay attention to what she was saying. He just stared at her ID instead "Sir is there any problem?"

"Y-you so b-beautiful" He sounded as if he was about to cry "How come a young beautiful like you have to live a poor life? How come do you have to do the job of a housemaid? A princess like you must be loved must be pampered. Why is life so cruel?" Haruhi looked at him in disbelief. What was this man? Working for him wouldn't be easy at all. She gave him a half hearted smile then led him to the couch nearby

"Please sit down, sir. I think a cup of water would help you calm down" Haruhi tried to comfort the man who was now sobbing for no reason. She didn't have a thought that someone was watching her from the upstairs.

* * *

'Young girl but show no affection for Tamaki's charm. Quite calm and know how to deal with a drama queen.' Kyouya thought while observing them. She appeared to be the housemaid they were looking for except for one thing "She seems familiar. Where have I seen her before?"

* * *

Tamaki gulped down the drink Haruhi had handed him. After recovering from the mood, he looked up at her again

"So which school are you in?"

"Ouran University, sir"

"Ehhhhhhh?" He cried surprised made Haruhi think she had just said something wrong "There's no way a poor student studying at Ouran."

Before Haruhi could open her mouth to explain, another voice cut her off

"Say 'hello' to your heroine, Tamaki. Fujioka-san here is the honor of our school. The first and only one got the scholarship to study Law at Ouran University" A raven haired man with glasses walking down greeted Haruhi with a smirk. "Ootori Kyouya, second year, Medicine, nice to meet you"

"N-nice to meet you, sir" Haruhi felt uncomfortable around this man. His glasses glinting sent shiver down her spine.

"Don't call us sir, Fujioka-san. We're schoolmates"

* * *

Haruhi was on the way back to the restaurant when she came across Mei.

"Oh my god, Haruhi, I am going to see you" Mei chimed happily

"Uhm" Haruhi just nodded then kept walking

"Guess what I have heard about the job I told you yesterday" Mei caught up with Haruhi, didn't notice she was ignored by her friend "The masters of that house are students of Ouran. You must know them, Ootori Kyouya and Suou Tamaki. The two handsome rich boys come from 2 most powerful zaibatsus of Japan. If you don't know them, at least you hear the name Suou Tamaki, don't you? He is the most famous guy at Ouran. Oh my god, girls are dying to get that job, to just once time set foot in that house. Forget what I said yesterday. You must take the job, Haruhi. Haruhi? Haruhi, are you listening to me?" Mei stopped her dearest friend, and see the sadness in her eyes "What's wrong, Haruhi?" Haruhi left out a deep sigh

"I didn't get it"

"What?"

"I didn't get the job. They say they don't hire schoolmate" Haruhi answered depressed. Ootori Kyouya had said it would be bad for their reputation if they hired her, a student of Ouran. Though she wasn't fond of working for them either, she felt sad at being rejected.

* * *

When she came back to the restaurant, Haruhi was surprised to see her brothers standing on the street. It was cold outside and she had told them to stay in the storage so that no one saw them.

"Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru. What are you doing out here?" Just seeing her, the twins burst in tears and ran up to her.

"Haruhi-neechan" they cried out loud then Hani started crying in Mori's arms. Haruhi was still bewildered when her boss from inside the restaurant walked out and threw their luggage at them

"You're fired. How dare you and your brothers stay in my storage without my permission? Don't come back here anymore, my restaurant isn't an orphanage." Saying those words, he walked in and closed the door with a loud bang. Haruhi stood dumbfounded with her crying brothers on the street. She couldn't shed a tear. She wished to cry out loud like her brothers but something was stuck in her throat. She didn't know how to think about her situation right now. No home, no job, they were stuck in a dark tunnel without exit. What would she do?

Haruhi took a deep breath then turned to her little brothers. She took Hani from Mori then rocked him back and forth to comfort him. She told them to gather their luggage.

"Haruhi-neechan?" Kaoru looked up at her with his big tearful eyes

"Do you trust me?" She knelt down to meet the twins' eyes "Do you trust neechan?" The twins nodded slightly while Mori stayed silent as he always did. Haruhi's lips curled up a smile "Then tonight we will have a nice place to sleep, I promise"

* * *

The twins' jaws dropped at the big gate in front of them. Mori's eyes widened in surprise too. Now five sister, brothers were standing before the house number 3 Yashima street.

"We'll stay here tonight, Haruhi-neechan?" Hikaru asked in suspicion

"You aren't kidding, are you?" Kaoru looked up at his sister to study her. All he saw was her determination.

"If you do exactly what I say then we could stay here for a long time, not just tonight" She leaned down and whispered to her 3 brothers. The twins grinned in excitement while Mori just frowned. Haruhi gave the oldest among her brothers a warm smile to assure him. It was nothing but a game they had played for a long time since their parents were still alive. The difference this time was they would have new playmates...


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi raised her hand to ring the bell. She had nothing to lose so there was no reason for her to be afraid. The stupid machine sang its familiar song again but Haruhi ignored it and kept ringing the bell until a human-like voice was raised inside the house

"Who is there?"

'That voice belonged to the blond Suou Tamaki' Haruhi remarked "I'm Fujioka Haruhi"

"Fujioka Haruhi? Wait me a minute"

Expecting the gate to be opened, Haruhi picked up her bag but nothing happened. A minute later, the gate opened revealed the blond standing there with surprise on his face.

"Fujioka-san? What are you doing here?"

Without a word, Haruhi knelt down on the ground in Tamaki's confusion. "Please let me have this job, I don't have a place to go anymore. Please!" Tears streamed down on her cheeks made Tamaki dumbfounded for a second then he rushed to her

"What are you doing?" He asked while trying to lift her up

"I don't stand up until you accept me" Haruhi peeled his hold off her arm "Please let me have this job" Her pleading tone had affect on Tamaki who couldn't stand women's tears

"Ok, ok, but you must stand up first"

"So I can have this job and move in the house?" Haruhi asked for his final word

"Yes" Tamaki nodded and tried to lift the girl who was still kneeling on the ground up

"What about Ootori-san?"

"I will tell him later, now do you stand up or not?"

Haruhi found the certain in his voice then she slowly stood up with Tamaki's help. Meanwhile, a limo stopped before the gate. Getting out from it was the other master of that house, to be exact, the _real _one.

"What is this fuss?" His cold voice sent shiver down Haruhi's spine again. She turned back and met the glint of his glasses under the street light. Tamaki took a step forward to hide Haruhi behind him.

"I want Haruhi to be our housemaid" He made his state with sureness in his voice which seemed to surprise Kyouya

"I think I made it quite clear this morning that we wouldn't hire a schoolmate" Kyouya raised a hand to adjust his glasses. He hadn't forgotten how much Tamaki had pleaded with him to keep Haruhi, after he had rejected her.

"Please, Kyouya. I really want her to stay" In a second, Tamaki's voice changed from demanding to begging. Tamaki did truly want to have Haruhi as his housemaid but Kyouya seemed so determined. So it left no other choice, he must use his secret weapon. Tamaki pouted slightly and looked at his friend with the puppy dog's eyes. If there was no mistake, Kyouya would turn away in 3 seconds.

One, Two, Three.

As expected, Kyouya turned away and left out a sigh of defeat

"Make sure to clean this mess before you get in" Kyouya gestured Haruhi's luggage which was lying on the street. Saying those words, he walked past his friend and stopped by the girl who appeared to have quite power on Tamaki. Giving her a glance, he smirked in amusement "Welcome to work"

Haruhi didn't know she was holding her breath when the _real_ master stopped next to her. She was afraid that she would make a mistake in breathing and he would change his mind. His welcome sounded like 'Welcome to hell'. She wondered if she had made a right decision, where her life and her brothers' would be led to… Kyouya had already walked away but Haruhi was still lost in her thoughts just until Tamaki's whine snapped her out

"What's this? Why is it so heavy?" Tamaki tried to move her luggage in. Haruhi shuddered then quickly gave him a hand to lift her suitcase

"Please be careful" She said softly.

It took them a while to move all her suitcase in the house. Tamaki who was bringing the last one panted harshly

"I know that a girl has much stuff but I didn't think they would be heavy like this" He dropped the big bag on the floor with a loud bang. Haruhi jumped and cried out loud

"What are you doing?" She rushed toward the bag and lifted it up, studied it with anxiety as if inside that bag was her treasure "Are you ok?" She whispered then remembered that Tamaki was standing next to her. She looked up and met his gaze

"You treat your stuff as if they are alive" Haruhi cleared her throat to explain but Tamaki cut her off "You are such a nice girl" He grinned at her that made Haruhi sigh in relief. He was indeed an idiot

Tamaki showed Haruhi her room. Actually it was a spacious storage in the basement. With a little cleaning, it would turn into a large room for her and her brothers. Fortunately, there was furniture in this storage so that her brothers could hide in the game "hide and seek" though she didn't think her masters would set their feet on this room to seek them.

"Just sleep here for tonight, tomorrow you can clean and make it more like… a room" Tamaki was embarrassed since he let her stay in a storage.

"Thank you very much, this room is far better than what I need"

"Ok, settle down then come out here, I must tell you some regulars in this house" Tamaki smiled at her then turned on his heels to leave. Tamaki was an idiot but he was definitely kind. Once the door closed, Haruhi ran toward her bags and opened them

"Are you ok, Kaoru, Hikaru? " She studied them from head to toe "You, Kaoru, do you get hurt? He dropped you on floor" She asked them worried but didn't forget to be quiet. There would be so much trouble if they found out her brothers here. "Luckily, I let Mori and Hani out there waiting for me. I couldn't imagine what would happen if he dropped Hani like he did to you" She looked at them with tearful eyes

"We're ok, Haruhi-neechan. We are fine" Kaoru assured his sister. Hikaru raised his hand to wipe tears off her face.

"He is waiting for you, neechan." "Go out there and talk with him. The sooner he goes to bed, the sooner we could get Mori and Hani in"

Haruhi nodded and came out to meet her master. Tamaki showed her the house, gave her the passwords of the gate and the door and told her some general rules of the house "I'm quite easy-going so you don't have to be too careful around me but Kyouya is different. Don't do anything annoy him or I don't know what could happen. You must take some notes about him. Don't wake him up, underline it; never ever wake him up. Kyouya will get up whenever he likes. Always prepare coffee for the breakfast. Just clean his room when he isn't at home. Don't move anything in his room, get in, clean up and get out. Get the dinner ready before 7 pm though he eats at home or not. Don't use carrot in any dishes because he hates it. He likes dried rice, hates porridge, likes omelet, hates the egg yolk runny, likes spicy food, and hates sweet ones. Keep Antoinette stay at my swing because he hates dog. If he works in his room, don't bug him. Just answer him when he asks. If you don't have anything important, don't talk with him; try to make yourself invisible in his eyes…" Tamaki said continuous

"Ootori-san" Haruhi, who was jotting Tamaki's directions down, interrupted. "I don't think he is the type of person who looks down on his employee"

"Of course not, Kyouya is very nice but I don't want you to get too close to him, just be close to me. I'm the person who helped you get this job, right?" Tamaki explained with a beam "And you don't have to call us Suou-san, Ootori-san. Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai sound better. We go to the same school, you know" then he began to keep his list on.

Haruhi looked at the list what she must and must not do around Ootori Kyouya then left out a depressing sigh. She had known this job wasn't easy. On the way to her room, she bumped into the Shadow King (the nickname she thought it went well with his nature) who was walking down from the stairs. Haruhi quickly bowed and said sorry, expecting a cold response from him. However, he simply said ok then walked past her. Haruhi thought it was over but after some steps, he called her back

"Where are your brothers?" Haruhi froze dead at her spot and sweated with fear. Did he find out? Did he check on her room and see the twins? Her mind ran crazily to find an explanation. Should she beg him? Kneel down? Cry? Would those things work? She kept thinking and didn't dare to look up at him "You have 4 brothers, don't you? Where did you drop them?" Kyouya raised an eye brow at her

"What?" Haruhi was suddenly snapped back to reality. Kyouya thought she didn't hear it clearly then patiently asked again

"Where are your brothers now? After the death of your parents, if it isn't you, who will take care of them?" Then Haruhi got what he was asking

"I … sent them … to … the orphanage" She lied and refused to look at him. "I couldn't take care of them"

"I thought you are not type of people who would send your brothers to the orphanage." Kyouya gave her a smirk "But I suppose I was wrong. You aren't the honor student for nothing" She could hear the amusement in his voice "Some people in your situation think they could take care of the children without money and kept their brothers, sisters with them, dragging them along the street, without a roof to stay, calling the person who sends a child to orphanage cruel. But it's them who are cruel. If you can't take care of the children properly, let someone, who can, do. I think you made a right decision." Haruhi just nodded but didn't say a word about it. "Now you have a roof but you won't think about bringing them from the orphanage to here, will you?"

"What?" Haruhi looked up surprised

Kyouya smirked again at her face expression "Don't think about it. I guess Tamaki told you I hate children. If you bring them here, don't think about I will let them stay but you will even lose this job" Kyouya turned on his heel and left while Haruhi was still standing there, turning red with anger, she clenched her fists tightly. 'That rich bastard, he thinks he could be the king of the world if he is rich?' She thought furious. Hadn't it been for her brothers, she wouldn't have worked for this arrogant bastard.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi woke up early to prepare the breakfast. Last night, after Tamaki and Kyouya went to their beds, she helped Mori and Hani sneak in the house. Now they were sleeping in the room. Today she had some classes at school, though she had told them not to leave the room, Haruhi was still worry her masters would find out. She had better lock the door before she leave, no one could get out, and no one could get in.

Leaving some food for the boys, Haruhi quietly closed the door and locked it. It was 7 am; she would wait for her masters having their breakfast then asked them for her to go to school this morning. She would promise to finish all her tasks after school. It was 7:15 and none of the rich men got down to have breakfast. 'Great, they don't have school today and still getting lost in their dreams' Haruhi sighed while waiting for them. She thought she would have to skip classes today if they didn't get down in 15 minutes. At 7:25, there were footsteps on the stairs. The person she didn't expect to meet first emerged in the kitchen. Haruhi bowed at him:

"Good morning, Ootori-san"

Kyouya walked past her, didn't bother to give her a glance. He grabbed the coffee on the table, finished it then left without touching the food. Everything happened as if she wasn't there. It was a good thing for her as she didn't want to catch his eyes anyway. Kyouya had already left; she didn't have to wait anymore. Writing a note for Tamaki, Haruhi soon left the house to go to school.

* * *

Her school went as usual. She came, studied then left. Being invisible was everything she wished for at the school full of rich kids. She wasn't in the same world with them. So some students seemed curious about the world of the poor. They kept bothering her about how poor people slept on floor, how they could eat 3 big bow of plain rice… especially her desk mate, Renge. Trying so hard to get escape from her, Haruhi rushed to the bus station so that she could get home before the Shadow King who was surrounded by a crowd in the middle of the school yard.

"Right, I forgot he is very famous in our school" Haruhi mumbled when she ran past him. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me.' She prayed in her mind then suddenly, a voice called her back

"Fujioka-san" God hadn't heard her pray. Turning back and she saw Kyouya smiling at her, the others' eyes were on her now. Ootori Kyouya was smiling at her? What mistake had she made? He was even heading toward the girl who wished to be invisible. Having no idea what was going on, Haruhi found herself in Kyouya's arm.


End file.
